From a broken home
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: Charleene Rose Edwards is the new girl at waterloo road spending most off her life in captivity, she is looking for a new life and finds her parents Michael and Sian at waterloo road but does she have the corrage to tell them who she really is? Set from series 8 episode 11.
1. Chapter 1 you can't forget your past

**From a broken home**

**So I've been deciding on what to write about and I'm going to end my other story which I've deleted and write a series 8 fanfiction, about Michael and Sian's daughter like secrets and lies but a different approach as my writting I feal has gotten better as I am now on an a level course I will not delete this one or change it. Ps MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Charleene Rose Edwards is the new girl at waterloo road spending most off her life in captivity, she is looking for a new life and finds her parents Michael and Sian at waterloo road but does she have the corrage to tell them who she really is? Set from series 8 episode 11.

It was a good school she had to admit, Charlie looked from the school gates on the first day back off school, her first day apparently. She had applied a whole term ago and only just got a reply stupid admin. She thought. Only this year she had escaped from captivity, and was too scared to confront her parents she didn't know what sort off life they had now. Were they still together or?.

Charlie had been living in an old rundown house, trying to stay low after escaping captivity, doctors and social services. It had been going well, but she couldn't live like this the rest off her life. With all the corrage in her she took one step in the playground, she did look scruffy compared to some off the students.

"You alright there?" A blonde girl came up to her, she whipped her light brown hair around to face the blonde girl.

"I'm lost, its my first day here" She replied

"My names Scout, your looking for Mr Byrne aren't you?" Scout questioned she flinched at the name. "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, um yeah I am, my names Charlie" Charlie replied less confident than before.

"Oh just follow me then" Scout replied, and they walked up the steps the students were staring at her, this was the first time she'd been in a real school before, out amung people infact. It was going to be difficult.

"So where you from?" Scout questioned

"Err...right here actually, my parents are both doctors" she lied.

"Oh...how come you moved schools then?" Scout questioned, what was it with her?

"I was supposed to come here a term back but it didn't come through until now" Charlie replied

"Ah here's Mr Byrne's office." Scout said leading her in she noticed a family there, three teens and a very chavy mother her eyes widened when she recognised Barry Barry, they breifly made eye contact but she flinched away.

"Oh is this the new girl?" A lady asked

"Yeah her names Charlie" Scout informed.

"Oh my names Sonya I'm the school secutary, Mr Byrnes really busy this morning so he told me to give you your time table." Sonya informed handing it over.

"Thanks" Charlie said slightly dissapointed

"Off you go then" Sonya said, and Charlie and Scout exited the office, Charlie turning to Barry giving him one last look, she knows he'll come up to her and she was dreading it.

"Well, I'm off to the PRU, I think your in normal classes, oh Mrs Diamond will show you the way to your class." Scout said, Charlie once again flinched, she knew her mother had remaried and split up twice she was kept well informed durning her 9 years of captivity now she was fifteen,

"Hello, I'm Mrs Diamond" Sian said walking up to the two teenagers.

"I'm Charlie" She said dimley, "short for Charleene, Rose Edwards" Charlie informed, Sian frowned at her,

"My daughter had that name" Sian said, to her Scout looked at Sian confused. "Anyway thanks Scout" Sian smiled and Sian and Charlie went down the corridor.

"See you" Scout said "Rhiannon wait up!" Scout said calling to the redheaded girl.

"You from around here Charlie?" Sian questioned her.

"You could say that yeah" Charlie replied smirking to herself.

"I think you'll fit in perfectly here" Sian said walking into Mrs Mulgrews classroom,

"Mrs Mulgrew this is Charlie Edwards I'm sure I can leave her in your capable hands" Sian said, Charlie smiled dimly.

"Oh off course take a seat..." Mrs Mulgrew said, Charlie sat at the back of the classroom on her own, she looked a little scruffy and very thin compared to the other teans she looked down at the work sheat all words she didn't even know how to read. She bit her lip the only thing she was good at was maths and a little science.

"Hi my names Kevin" A boy turned around to her.

"Charlie" Charlie replied.

It was now break time, Kevin and Charlie were sitting in the canteen together, Kevin had grabbed a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar.

"Want some?" Kevin questioned

"No thanks," Charlie said her foot tapping up and down.

"You seam nervous" Kevin stated "First day nerves? I was like that" Kevin said

"Yeah something like that" Charlie rolled her eyes. "So whats Mr Byrne like then?" she asked

"Not bad" Kevin shrugged "Like any other head I suppose."

Charlie saw Barry at the doorway smirking at her, she gave him a death stare, she wanted to escape more than anything but he wouldn't let her.

"I gotta go..." Charlie said and then she spun around in a hurry only to bump into Michael spilling his tea everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" She cringed. _Please don't hit me. _Charlie thought.

"Don't worry about it" Michael said, forwning noticing the girls reaction to him, trying to wipe his shirt with a napkin, Charlie went to get more from the front of the canteen.

"Here" Charlie said, and stepped back a little.

"Your the new girl aren't you?" Michael questioned. _More than that, _she thought.

"Yeah, I'm Charlie" Charlie replied, she glanced at the doorway and saw Barry had vannished.

"Nice to meet you, we'll have to catch up later a little bit busy at thee moment, I'm Mr Byrne the headteacher here" Michael said "Anyway I'll see you around" he said and walked off

Meanwhile, Sian had walked into the staffroom to collect some paper work, and Michael was in there.

"Do you have records off the new girl Charlie?" Sian questioned him

"No...I haven't got round to it yet.." Michael replied "Why something wrong?"

"Just so we know her history, weirdest thing happened I asked her, her name and her name is Charlene Rose Edwards, weird right?" Sian raised an eyebrow.

"Same name as our daughter. Weird, I wonder where she is now" Michael said "Probably dead" Michael winced Sian sighed.

"Looks that way, but at least she didn't suffer" Sian replied to him.

"We don't know that Sian" Michael stated, Sian chose to ignore the difficult subject.

"Nine years, doesn't feal like it, it feals like a life time ago" Sian replied "Do you remember her?"

"Of course I do" Michael said "Anyway bit busy...assembly now" Michael said and existed the staffroom Sian following him.

Thankfully Charlie had not bumped into Barry yet, she knew him from before in captivity he was one off the recent ones that had kept hold off her not the whole nine years obviously. She was now sitting in the hall next to Kevin Chalk, across the hall Barry was glaring at her. Michael entered the room, she felt herself glaring at him. The first time in nine years they had all been in the same room together.

"Right I was appalled to hear earlier of an incident earlier between one of our seniours and a group from the referal unit..." Michael began and droaned on, most off the assembally, the only interesting thing was Barry playing the video off him and another women and then another pupil trying to swing for him. Guess he hasn't changed.

"Lunch time" Scout smiled bumping into her in the corridor "My faviourite subject"

"Mine too" Charlie replied

Meanwhile in the canteen, Michael and Christine were talking.

"So I had the new girl, in my class this morning" Christine started "Charlie...she's a bit behind" Christine said

"Really how far?" Michael questioned "I haven't had any paper work or names off other schools from her,

"She can't read Michael" Christine shook her head,

"Charlie seams very strange to me...earlier she spilt my tea over me and she cringed back as soon as she did it like she was expecting me to hit her. Signs off abuse there." Michael shook his head,

"You can't jump to conclusions Michael" Christine said

"I know, but she has the same name as my daughter...me and Sian we had a daughter a long time ago, and she has the exact full name isn't that weird?" Michael said.

"Very" Christine smiled "What happened to your daughter? If you don't mind me asking"

"She dissapeared when she was five years old we were on holiday at the time." Michael shook his head.

"I'm sorry" Christine said

"There's nothing to be sorry about me and Sian have come to the conclusion that she died or was killed, I'd rather her that than to be locked up somewhere and suffering" Michael explained "I'll talk to Charlie though, see if she wants me to teach her how to read...and maybe I'll have her sit some tests"

"That might be wise" Christine said.

After lunch with Scout, Charlie was walking down the corridor on her own she was just about to go to the toliet when Barry grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Charlie questioned

"What are you doing here?" Barry questioned ignoring her question

"Its a school what do you think I'm doing here" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Do the others know your here? I mean you were all locked up with all the other children...where your meant to be" Barry hissed

"I escaped you idiot, and you best not go blabing telling them that I'm here, because I'll tell everyone what happenned between us, what happened back then" Charlie threatened, Barry stalked towards her grabbing her right arm and twisting it painfully.

"I know why your really here...your parents are Byrne and Diamond aren't they? Well you better not tell them anything about me because I can do anything I want to do to you right now and you couldn't stop it" Barry smirked

"I won't tell them about you" Charlie said "You didn't do anything, that was the problem, you just stood there and watched you didn't help me escape when you could off why?"

"I was scared" Barry shrugged "I saw what they did to you and I was scared, they could have done it to me, kept me locked up but my dad wanted to show me who the real man was by showing me all those kids locked up being used like that...I wish I helped you" Barry let go off Charlie's arm "I'm sorry, I would never do that to you" Barry said Charlie made her way towards the door a tear dropped down her face.

"Please don't tell them, my parents not yet anyway" Charlie asked

"Of course not, lets just pretend we don't know eachother nobody has to know." Barry smiled sadly at her.

"Thankyou" Charlie said and walked out off the room, Michael was walking down the corridor she heard Barry exit the room.

"Charlie... Mrs Mulgrew told me, that your a bit behind on your reading I could help you if you like?" Michael questioned

"Yeah that would be great" Charlie smiled

"Okay we'll start tomorrow see you later" Michael said and walked off having no idea.

After the football match, Scout and Charlie were walking home.

"There's something about you" Scout said "You don't add up"

"There are somethings I've been through, and I wish I didn't Scout, can you just not dig into my past please?" Charlie questioned.

"My past isn't exactly to be proud off" Scout rolled her eyes.

"Scout...its not like that, you don't want to know this information because if you do you can't unknow it it'll stay with you forever" Charlie replied

"Okay" Scout nodded "I better go Maggie will be wondering where I am" Scout said

"See you around" Charlie said turning around to her rundown little house, on her own fealing alone...

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Charleene or 'Charlie' is played by Bella Thorne. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 a friendship formed

**From A Broken Home Chapter two, A friendship formed**

**Hello and Merry Christmas! I am going to be doing a different series 9, to the one on TV as I want Michael, Sian and Charlie to stay at waterloo road along with some familiar faces I'll be bringing back it is fanfiction off course.**

It was freezing in the house it was still winter January, and since they were in the north it was even more colder than usual, there would be no heating. Charlie was greatful if she was at school or at work because there was heating at home nothing kept her warm not even a singal person.

Today it was her second week at school over the past week she was observing Michael and Sian it had been difficult, they only thought she was another pupil that was the problem. Sian was easier to bond with because of science lessons, but Charlie decided the best way to get noticed by Michael was to get into trouble. Although this would come at a cost. Now she was sat in the common room when Scout and her new friend Imogen came along.

"Hey" Scout said

"Hi" Charlie winked putting her notebook in her school bag,

"What you doing tonight?" Imogen questioned her, Charlie looked blank for a moment she did not know how to deal with these situations.

"Um...nothing why?" She replied Charlie did not have work until the weekend she worked at a bar as they thought she was eighteen,

"Well theres this girl called Lindsay Forgues in our year and she's this ritch spoilt bitch Butttt...she's throwing a party at her house tonight wanna come?" Scout quesitoned

"Wouldn't she mind?" Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"Nope" Lindsay interrupted the red head surronded by a group off friends probably who she was buying anyway "Everyones invited"

"Okay, thanks" Charlie smiled timidly.

"See you at 9pm, my house Scout has my address" Lindsay said and walked off.

"Charlie can I have a word in my office please" Michael said coming in, she cringed again thinking the worst then Charlie glared at him her stomach turning inside _oh god _she thought.

"I'll see you later" Charlie said and followed, Michael to his office dreading what was to come she noticed Barry Barry on her way there and he winked at her.

"Um take a seat" Michael said and she sat down,

"So we haven't had any records from your previous schools yet...did you go to havelock high?" Michael questioned

"Um I was homeschooled" She lied

"Well, we still need some sort off grade projections from your parents or whoever homeschooled you, we need to talk to one of them" Michael said, she gulped.

"I...my parents are in America at the moment I'm living with my auntie, but when they get back I can get them to phone you" Charlie said trying to postpone the problem.

"Sure" Michael smiled "How are you settling in here?"

"I'm doing okay" She nodded "Can I go now?"

"Of course" Michael nodded, Charlie picked up her black and white backpack and left the room, onto the corridor she felt a tear drop down her face.

"You okay?" Barry questioned interrupting her.

"I'm fine" Charlie snapped whipping her her face "He wants to talk to one of my parents..."

"Oh" Barry said "Well I can help you with that" Barry said droaping an around her shoulders "Leave it with me"

"Thanks" Charlie said and moved Barry's arm.

"You know your going to have to tell them the truth eventually" Barry stated "They have a right to know"

"Barry...I don't really want to tell them what happened to me, it'd kill them, and how I am I supposed to tell them I don't have any proof do I?" Charlie questioned

"DNA test" Barry stated

"Isn't that really expensive?" Charlie asked

"I'll pay you just get the samples" Barry said before Miss Boston interrupted them.

"Your supposed to be in class stop chating up the girls at get yourself to the PRU" Miss Boston bellowed

"Think about what I said I'll see you later" Barry smiled and walked off, Miss Boston frowned.

"Not a very good start truanting off lessons, whats your name?" Miss Boston said

"Charlie Edwards" Charlie said

"Well I'll be notifying Mr Byrne so get to class please" Miss Boston said

"Sorry" Charlie said and wondered back to class smirking to herself. It was now breaktime instead of going to break, Charlie headed to the lab room, Mrs Diamonds classroom, she looked around a little bit, noticing a photo in her desk draw of herself when she was little. On the back it read 'Charleene Edwards age 4: 2000' she quickly put it back and found some tubes it would e difficult to get some DNA, she had just stuffed them in her bag when Sian walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Sian questioned

"I forgot my pen" Charlie lied picking up a random pen from the table next to her, whilst she was doing so she lifted her shirt a little to reveal a faint scar across her bottom ribs,

"What happened there?" Sian asked, as Michael walked in,

"I...caught a knife on it by accident" Charlie lied nodding her head sarcastically _great real convincing_

"You don't just catch yourself there, on a knife" Sian sighed "Let me take a look"

"NO!" Charlie said suddenly

"Charlie are you okay?" Michael frowned,

"I'm fine can I go now? Look it happened a while ago okay" Charlie said

"Yes you can go" Michael replied, Charlie rushed past them down the hall into the toliets where Imogen was.

"Imogen are you alright?" Charlie questioned, she looked very upset.

"No" Imogen said "I...there was a fire last term and its burnt my neck I was...I don't know how to deal with this"

"I know what you mean" Charlie said lifting up her tshirt reaveling a scar across her bottom ribcage. "Snap"

"When did that happen?" Imogen asked

"Um... a while ago, the point is I know what its like, to be an outsider or not feal good about yourself." Charlie explained Imogen smiled sadly.

"What happened to you?"

"I spent most off my life in captivity there were these men...these really bad people, and they trafficked me a dosen and dosen of time, I have no one" Charlie took a breath "My parents work here"

"Who are your parents? Charlie?"

"Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond" Charlie confessed,

"Your not going to tell them" Imogen stated

"No, not yet I can't I don't know what they'd think off me if...they found out" Charlie said

"I won't tell them" Imogen said "Come on lets go back to class..." the girls both exited the toliets and headed to science, Charlie's faviourite subject.

The lesson soon went quickly, "You wanna get ready at mine?" Imogen questioned

"Sure" Charlie smiled.

"Where are you staying if your not with your mum and dad?" Imogen questioned

"I'm staying at a rundown house at the moment its not-"

"No wonder your freezing all the time, why don't you stay at mine for this term until you sort something out?" Imogen butted in.

"Thanks" Charlie smiled Imogen, then hugged her, Charlie felt herself melt, she'd never had anyone hug her who wasn't willing to hurt her not that she could remember.

"Charlie" Sian called over, Charlie grimced _great _she thought

"Yes?" Charlie snapped,

"If a teacher catches you truanting again you'll be put on a detention okay?" Sian questioned

"Yes Miss..." Charlie cringed, a habbit she had gotten into Sian noticed she cringed away.

"Charlie, I'm not cross with you...I'm just giving you a heads up nobody would hit you here-"

"Who said that I thought that? Why do people always jump to conclusions?" Charlie snapped at her "Come on Imogen" Charlie said, Imogen smiled at Sian before the two girls headed out of the doors.

Sian walked into the staffroom where Tom and Michael were.

"Everything alright?" Michael questioned.

"Charlie just snapped at me" Sian frowned

"Really why?" Michael said

"Charlie the new girl then" Tom interrupted

"Yes...she truanted earlier, and I was just giving her a warning and she flinched away from me when I was telling her off, and I confronted her saying nobody was going to hit her here and she just snapped" Sian explained

"Sian, you shouldn't confront her anyway! That could be classed as leading a child on if they are questioned by the police" Michael explained

"I know I just wanted to reassure her" Sian replied

"I know what you mean earlier wasn't normal and an incident yesterday, Maybe I'll pull her in for a talk, tomorrow" Michael suggested

"Or rather I do it..I'm her form teacher" Tom said

"I think one of us should, she seams...I don't know jumpy around us" Michael shrugged

"Maybe because your authority figures?" Tom questioned

"She's hiding something" Sian said

"I just want to say about your daughter I'm sorry, I know its the ten year anniversery tomorrow" Tom replied

"Its fine, Tom we're over it now" Michael said and glanced at Sian "We've moved on"

"Sorry am I interrupting" A familar voice said Sian spun around and saw her ex partner and kids in the doorway.

"Jez what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3 the truth is out

**Chapter three, The truth is out**

"Are you ready for school girls?" Imogen's mum called up the stairs Charlie smiled at herself she had been given the spare room, Imogen's mum had practically took her in as her own. Charlie was suspcious that Imogen had told her mum all about her, Charlie put on her converse along with her black leather jacket and down the stairs, she went.

"Sorry" Charlie smiled

"No problem, you need to have some breakfast because you've hardly got enough meat on your bones" Imogen's mother replied and gave Charlie a bowl of lucky charms.

"Thanks" Charlie replied

"You never do this for me" Imogen said walking in "No offence"

"Charlie is a guest here, now I'm off to work so see you girls tonight" Imogen's mum walked out the door, Charlie pushed the bowl away she had eaten to much her stomach felt like it was about to emplode.

"Come on you have to eat" Imogen stated

"I can't Imogen, if I eat so much then I'll emplode, I'm used to not eating...seriously my stomach works like that" Charlie said

"Fine, you gonna tell them today?" Imogen questioned

"I can't" Charlie said grabing her backpack, and both off them exited the house Imogen locking the door behind her.

Suddenly a strange man appeared out off nowhere, out of the blue Charle recognised him imeadatly she froze in fear.

"Come on lets go" Imogen said Charlie began to walk and the stranger grabbed her arm,

"You think you can just walk away from me like that" The man said, Charlie gulped

"Leave her alone" Imogen said

"Imogen! Don't!" Charlie snapped she was yanked back roughly by the stranger

"Your coming with me, or your friend gets it"

"Imogen go away" Charlie said, Imogen looked at her curiously before Charlie was going off in the car with a stranger, Imogen took a picture of the the registration before running off to school, leaving Charlie alone.

Imogen knew that Charlie did not want the man to hurt her whoever he was she charged into Michaels office and Lorraine was there.

"Sir you have to come quick!" Imogen spoke

"Whats wrong?" Michael questioned her

"Its Charlie some man came after her when we were walking to school and dragged her into his car!" Imogen said

"What?" Lorraine asked worriedly.

"I think she knew him" Imogen said

"Alright lets phone the police" Michael replied picking up the phone

"We have to go out and look for them!" Imogen argued grabbing the phone out of Michael's hand.

"Where the hell are we supposed to look?" Lorraine questioned as if on que Imogen had gotten a text from Charlie saying she was in an old warehouse.

"She's at an old warehouse" Imogen said "With him"

"Alright lets go, Lorraine phone the police get them to meet us there and an ambulance." Michael replied before grabbing his coat and passing Sian with Jez on his way out.

"Sian?" Lorraine questioned

"Lorraine this is my ex husband Jez..." Sian said

"Nice to meet you let me guess you want a job here" Lorraine said shaking his hand,

"Yes if thats okay"

"No problem, whatever you taught before you can teach here I'm in charge off the staff here" Lorraine explained "I have to run but Sian if you could call the police and an ambulance to that old wearhouse..."

"Why whats going on?" Sian questioned

"Something to do with someone called Charlie." Lorraine said and walked off, Sian frowned,

Michael had just gotten out off the car, Imogen stood next to him,

"Your staying here" Michael ordered Imogen,

"But sir," Imogen said, "There's something you need to know that might change everything before you go in there"

"Imogen...what are you talking about?" Michael said

"She's gonna kill me for this but...she's your daughter sir" Imogen said

"What?" Michaels eyes widened, "Phone Sian off my phone and get her to come here now and don't tell her anything" Michael heard a noise before he went in, Charlie was lying on the floor, with a cut lip and a swollen eye along with several other bruises her clothes half unbuttoned.

"Leave her alone" Michael said to him, the stranger looked at him

"As if I'm going to listen to you" The Man said "She walked away from me, I'm her father and she walked away from me my names Suanders,"

Charlie looked up at Michael and shook her head.

"well thats not possible, because...I am" Michael said, Charlie looked at him again, Suanders looked at the two off them.

"You know what I don't want used goods anyway" Suanders said and walked out the room only to be met with the police and was taken away

"You'll pay for this" he was shouting, Michael croached down next to Charlie heisentally.

"It's alright" Michael said "Just take it easy,"

Charlie buttoned her t shirt up and pulled her jeans up a bit more than they were already and started to walk to the door, Michael just stood there in silence.

"Where are you going?" Michael questioned her

"Home" Charlie said

"No wait can we just talk.." Michael said "Please, I've been waiting along time for this"

"I can't I'm sorry" Charlie shook her head an exited the room walking past Imogen and Sian on her way.

"Charlie" Imogen said walking after her "Come on please, you need some help"

"Michael whats going on?" Sian questioned him

"Charlie, is our daughter Sian" Michael said

"What?" Sian questioned "How is that even possible,?"

"Imogen told me and I believe her there's something about her and I also recieved this at the weekend a DNA test proving it" Michael said "I had a hard time believing it was true"

"Sir she wants to go home...she's staying at my house" Imogen explained

"Charlie, please you need to go to hospital and get checked out" Sian smiled sweetly at her suddenly she didn't know what came over her, she latched onto Michael hugging him tightly, Michael hugged her back greatfully.

"Okay" Charlie nodded, Michael smiled before letting her go in the car

"Do you want Imogen to come?" Sian asked Charlie nodded.

It was a quiet journey to the hospital and ater Charlie had been sent out clear, and talked to the police she wanted to go home, but Michael and Sian wouldn't let her.

"Please let me go" Charlie said to them

"We just want to talk" Sian said "You've been through a lot"

"I'm not telling you what happened to me" Charlie stubbornly said

"Please" Michael said

"No, let me go home." Charlie said

"You can stay at the school house I think its safer for you and Imogen," Michael explained, Charlie nodded

For the first time in years she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4 somebody to you

**Chapter four somebody to you**

Charlie had been staying at the school house and she hadn't spoken to anyone except for Imogen, Scout or Maggie the people she trusted.

Charlie was walking through the school gates, with Scout.

"You should talk to them" Scout encouraged

"Scout I don't want too" Charlie argued

"What are you talking about? Rhiannon questioned

"Her parents" Scout informed "Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond"

"Scout!" Charlie said

"Are you serious?" Rhiannon questioned "Now I've heard everything."

"For gods sake." Charlie said and went through the door, of the school building "You have to tell everyone"

"Yeah its big news" Scout said, "I have a question if your their daughter why weren't you there in Rochdale?"

"It's complicated" Charlie simply said, She spotted Sian looking over at her, Charlie turned back to her friends.

"Maggie" Sian said as Maggie walked down the corridor, "How's Charlie is she okay?"

"She's fine, a bit quiet and self preserved but other than that..." Maggie smiled

"Great" Sian said "Has she spoken to you about anything in her past?"

"No" Maggie informed "You should talk to her, anyway I have to go now see you later" Maggie said and walked off.

"Sian" Jez said walking through the corridor "Everything alright?"

"Yes" Sian lied and walked off.

It was now, breaktime, Charlie was in the canteen with Imogen eating a fruit salad when Michael came over.

"Charlie" Michael spoke, Charlie looked up at him and then at Imogen.

"I'll be in the common room" Imogen said Michael smiled at her and then she walked out, Michael then sat down.

"I have to go" Charlie said

"Sit down" Michael simply responded

"I can't do this, I really can't do this" Charlie shook her head. "I'm sorry"

"No, we need to talk..." Michael said he placed a hand on her cheak Charlie felt the erge to pull away but she didn't.

"Your so beautiful" Michael smiled "More beautiful than I ever imagined but know this I will never hurt you" Michael added "Not in a million years"

Charlie pulled away and Michael sat up and they looked at eachother, and said nothing.

"I know that" Charlie replied "Theres something stopping me..."

"I know what you mean you have to talk to us sometime" Michael spoke "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"No" Charlie shook her head, "Theres nothing to tell!" and then Charlie was saved by the bell, she thought there is.

"You know there is" Michael said "I've contacted social services"

"Why the hell do you do that?!" Charlie protested and got up

"Because this puts us in a difficult position, and the social worker has informed me about what you told the police the day you were rescued Michael replied "We need to work this through"

"Can I go?" Charlie sighed

"Fine" Michael said and Charlie walked past walking past Sian along the way,

"Charlie-"

"Don't you start, I've had it all from him!" Charlie shouted at her as Michael walked out in the corridor and walked off, into her lesson.

"Sorry sir" Charlie said to Mr Chalk and sat down next to Imogen.

"What did he want?" Imogen asked

"Nothing" Charlie muttered and started doing her work, she saw Lindsay Forgues in the corner of her eye,

"Rhiannon Salt isn't a very good friend" Lindsay smirked "She told us that Byrne and Diamond were your parents"

"Are you serious?" Dynasty blurted out

"Shut up Lindsay you don't know nothing about me" Charlie said,

"Why weren't you at the old school?" Lindsay questioned

"SHUT UP!" Charlie shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Thats enough!" Mr Chalk said. "I will not tollerate this, in my classroom...you should all be doing these equations"

"Yeah well I've had enough off this" Charlie said and grabbed her coat, "You can shove your lesson where the sun don't shine" she said and walked out slamming the door everyone started laughing, she started walking down the corridor her life was out of control.

She looked at the floor before reaching out to the handle as if on que Barry walked through the door.

"What are you up?" Charlie smirked at him

"Nothing" he leaned against the door, "Aren't you meant to be in class the headteachers daughter...tut tut"

"Maybe I need a telling off," Charlie said reaching out for his tie and pulling him closer to her and he started kissing her and it felt very serieal all of this felt very serieal. "That was different"

"Yeah" Barry said and kissed her again,

"I thought you wouldn't want me...because of everything all of those different men back then" Charlie shook her head

"Off course, I would want you" Barry said and kissed her again "But Bostons expecting me back I'll come by the school house later" Barry said and walked off, Mrs Mulgrew stared at them before walking out. Charlie decided to walk to the PRU, and find Rhiannon she burst into the room.

"Erm, Charlie" Miss Boston said

"WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE..!" Charlie shouted at Rhiannon,

"I didn't I was talking about it with Scout, and Lindsay overheard-" Rhiannon didn't get to finnish, her sentence and she was on the ground Charlie was on top throtaling her, her wrists pinned to the ground, by Charlie's feat she was struggling to breath,

"CHARLIE!" Miss Boston grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off,

"Let me go!" Charlie repeted the familar words of her childhood and released herself from Miss Boston and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"How the hell did you learn how to do that?" Kacey questioned her,

"By fighting, all...everywhere I go protecting myself" Charlie muttered everyone was looking at her most from pitty.

"Charlie go to Mr Byrne's office now" Miss Boston said Charlie sighed and kicked the chair before walking out and slamming the door.

"For gods sake" Charlie said walking out, and going to wait outside the office, Miss Boston following behind,

"Sit there" Miss Boston said as they got to the office reception, and she knocked on the door before going in.

"Michael, your daughter is out of control" Miss Boston said

"What?" Michael questioned

"She tried to strangle Rhiannon, look you need to talk to her" Miss Boston said Michael sighed and looked at his daughter what were they going to do?


	5. Chapter 5 home truths

Chapter Five Home Truths

**Thankyou for the reviews guys!**

"Right send her in" Michael said to Nikki, Nikki went outside Charlie was still sitting on the sofas

"Charlie" Nikki said and Charlie walked into Michaels office and stood infront off his desk,

"I just heard what happened in the..." Sian said walking in "PRU" she finnished her sentence relising Charlie was in the room.

"I'll go to my class" Nikki said and walked off, there was an awkward silence for a moment between Michael, Sian and Charlie.

"Well this is cosy" Charlie muttered,

"Michael can I have a word?" Sian questioned, Michael nodded and walked outside "Michael what are we going to do?" Sian asked

"We compramise with her" Michael said "She's our daughter we've been waiting for this for forteen years, Sian"

"I know" Sian said "But she doesn't want anything to do with us"

"I think she does, she's just I don't know fealing guilty?" Michael said

"Why would she feal guilty?"

"Think about it Sian, if you had been gone for that long and suddenly appeared in someones life, how would you feal?"

"Well its not her fault!" Sian protested

"I know" Michael replied and walked in the room where Charlie was still sitting in the room, fidling with her fingers she knew she would dread this bit.

"I'm sorry" Charlie blurtered out she wanted to end this very quickly

"What for?" Sian questioned

"I shouldn't have come, it was wrong off me" Charlie said getting up. "I didn't know what to do, I thought I was going to die, there but I didn't"

"Charlie...you don't have to go anywhere just come and talk to us we want to know, everything" Sian said

"No" Charlie replied sternly

"Charlie..." Michael sighed "We just want to help, you can stay at the school house or you can come and live with one off us"

"I...why aren't you together anymore?" Charlie asked

"Thats not important, tell us what happened do you remember the day you went missing?" Michael replied

"Of course I remember" Charlie said, and looked at the floor, "I remember..."

_It was the winter evening of December the first 2000 a little Charlene was playing outside in the garden, Michael was watching from the window and Sian was sitting outside_

_"Mummy, when will it snow?" Charlie questioned her mother whilst playing with a ball._

_"I don't know, soon" Sian smiled, "Are you hungry?"_

_"I'm thirsty" Charlie replied _

_"I'll go and get you a drink," Sian smiled and walked into the house they had a perfect view off Charlie._

_Charlie was now bouncing the ball in the garden when she saw something in the bushes_, _Charlie looked curiously and the ball was now bouncing on its own. Charlie tilted her head everything was distant to her._

_"Charlie!" She heard her mothers voice, Charlie then moved quickly into the bushes before her mother came, Charlie saw a fox in the bushes and started chaising it and it lead out to the middle of the dark streat._

_Charlie looked around the fox had gone, there were a couple of loud men on street and they started to stalk up and Charlie headed to the bushes again but someone grabbed her and pulled her back._

_"Mu-mphs" Her mouth was covered with a hand and she struggled voilently in the mans grasp, she was shoved into a white van and the doors closed leaving her in darkness._

_"DADDY!" Charlie screamed banging on the door when she felt the van move away. "Please help" Charlie sobbed but nobody came._

"Thats all I remember from that day it was like its stuck in my head..." Charlie sighed

"Well where did they take you?" Michael asked

"Lots of places, there were other children there too, but some of them got...STD's and they died or got killed and it kept happening and I don't know why it didn't happen to me" Charlie said "They took us around Asia, and then brought us back here and they were about to take us, round to America and I jumped out the back of the van" Charlie explained

"But when I was in Asia, I couldn't have done that, because I would have knowhere to go"

"Its alright now though" Sian smiled and sat next her, she placed a hand on her back and Charlie flinched away breifly before melting into the touch and leaned into the hug, she felt tears dripping down her face. Michael then came round from his desk and croached down next to her.

Meanwhile

The bell had just gone for the end off the day and Barry, Rhiannon, Imogen, Scout, Lindsay, Kevin and Jack were all talking in the car park.

"So Charlie just attacked you?" Lindsay questioned,

"Yeah, it must be true then if she's so defensive about it" Rhiannon rolled her eyes,

"Well then she won't get away with it, will she? If Charlene is the heads daughter more than that then they're not gonna tell her off" Kevin stated

"Well you shouldn't have provoaked her, its none of our bussiness" Imogen interrupted

"Well its mine actually we're together" Barry said "Me and Charlie we kissed"

"Mr Byrne is not gonna let you go near her" Jack laughed

"Yeah you should just leave her alone," Scout sighed "Come on Rhiannon lets go" Scout said whilst Lindsay smirked to herself.

"Michael, Sian you need to come its Christine" Audery said walking in,

"Oh right, I'll go" Sian smiled and Charlie sat up

"Is she alright?" Audery questioned

"Yeah she will be" Sian smiled and walked with her,

"What do you want to do now?" Michael questioned Charlie shrugged and thought for a minute,

"I want to live with you" Charlie said

"Really?" Michael smiled

"Seriously" Charlie said and then hugged him she smiled a little bit.

"Lets go to the school house and get some of your things" Michael said

"I'll go and I'll meet you back here in an hour" Charlie replied heading for the door.

"Yeah...Okay" Michael said, and Charlie left the door, she didn't feel happy she felt sad now she'd just walked into their lives she walked out the door with her backpack and started walking weather or not she should turn back?


	6. Chapter 6 everything will be alright

Chapter Six Everything will be alright

**Hello Thankyou for all the reviews, if you want another Michael and Sian fanfiction check out secrets and lies! After this chapter, we'll be dealing with the effects off some of the things Charlie faced in captivity.**

Charlie stood infront off the school two weeks later from when she ran away she was bruised and beaten, Things hadn't gone to plan. When she ran away two weeks ago she was walking through the park on her way to the trainstation when Lindsay and her gang cornered her and beat her up leaving her left for dead.

Charlie made her way to the school house she knew Scout would be there but it was just as school started so hopefully nobody would be there, she climbed through a window from the kitchen and went to grab some food she was hungry that was when Maggie caught her.

"Charlie?" Maggie questioned Charlie backed away, "Wait!"

"Is...anyone else here?" Charlie questioned

"Nobodys here, what happened to you? Where did you go?" Maggie questioned

"I had to go, I was going to the trainstation and then Lindsay she beat me up with her gang"

"Lets get you cleaned up" Maggie said Charlie nodded and went to the bathroom "Why did you go?"

"Its in me to do that, I just run away from people" Charlie shrugged

"Go to the bathroom I'll make you something to eat" Maggie said heading towards the kitchen,

Meanwhile,

Michael and Sian were in Michael's office,

"She's got to be around somewhere" Sian sighed

"Unless she's been taken again!" Michael protested "I don't understand why she would turn up like this and then go away again."

Suddenly Jez burst into the office

"Jeremy?" Michael questioned Jez rolled his eyes at the use of his full name,

"Charlie's at the school house, Maggie phoned in theres been some kind off accident" Jez explained, Michael went to grab his coat and ran out the office passing Lorraine along the way,

"The Investers Michael?" Lorraine asked

"Sorry Lorraine thats going to have to wait" Michael walked down the corridor heading for the car, Sian came after Michael leaving Jez and Lorraine wondering well Lorraine anyway.

"Think we're gonna have to keep tabs on this girl" Sian sighed, Michael nodded

"Yeah" Michael said "At least she's home now,"

Charlie walked down the stairs off the school house her face was cleaner and she had clean clothes on after taking a shower, Maggie smiled and gave her an English breakfast Charlie's eyes widened at the food.

"Mr Byrne and Miss Diamond are on their way over" Maggie informed

"Why did you call them?" Charlie sighed unsure weather she wanted to meat them again off course she did but she didn't want to burden them with anything her two weeks away had been awful she regreted leaving, Charlie stayed with one of her friends who was in captivity with her.

"Because they have a right to know your here, Charlie they love you alot" Maggie raised an eyebrow and gave Charlie a glass off orange juice.

"I didn't mean to run away" Charlie sighed "I needed some space"

"I understand, They're very nice people, they'd never hurt you Charlie just remember that" Maggie added there was a knock on the door Charlie winced at the sound knowing it was them, Maggie answered the door and Michael and Sian came through to the kitchen, Charlie glared at them for a second then turning back to her food.

"I'll leave you too it, I'll see you at school" Maggie said and grabbed her bag, and headed out.

Sian went up to Charlie and hugged her tightly, Charlie wriggled out of the hug trying to finnish eating, trying not to accknoledge them.

"What happened to you sweetheart?" Sian knelt down to her, Michael sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm fine, I just got into a fight" Charlie said, she was not going to admitt that she had been cornered by Lindsay and her gang members.

"We've been really worried you know, you shouldn't just run off like that" Michael started

"I didn't I went to stay with one of my friends" Charlie said eating the rest of her toast.

"For two weeks!" Michael replied

"I needed some space, I told you what happened to me and that was that you don't need to do the whole parenting thing!" Charlie argued with him.

"Charlie, off course we do, we're your parents, I know it might not seam it like now but later on..." Sian explained.

"What are you so affraid off?" Michael questioned

"Do you really need to ask?" Charlie raised an eye brow at the question weren't teachers supposed to be smart.

"I know you've been through a lot but you need to talk to us" Sian interrupted her, "We'd never hurt you"

"How do I know that? What if one day you just got bored, locked me up and started..." Charlie said eying the floor whilst Sian looked at Michael and then sat down on the chair next to Charlie. "Abusing me or something" Charlie muttered.

"No, we're teachers we're safe" Michael reassured her

"That doesn't mean anything to me" Charlie shook her head and scoffed "I've had teachers abuse me before. And I wasn't even at a school before."

"You have to trust us" Sian said "Please trust us"

Charlie bit her lip, and then started to cry "I don't know what to do" Charlie shook her head and pressed her hands to her forehead,

"What did your friend do?" Michael said

"He's with his parents" Charlie admitted

"Then surley you can trust us" Michael added, Charlie sighed and drank the rest of her drink and nodded.

"Okay?" she replied unsure,

"What do you want to do now?" Michael questioned

"Can I go to school I want to see my friends" Charlie said, Michael nodded, Charlie put her dishes in the sink and headed towards the door, Michael and Sian were following behind.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Charlie said and shortly after she staggered to the ground Michael half catching her and she was sick over the grass.

"You were fine a minute ago, whats wrong?" Sian questioned

"I think I ate to much" Charlie admitted, Sian and Michael frowned there wasn't that much on her plate.

"You didn't eat that much" Sian said giving her some water from her bag,

"I know" Charlie sighed, "Its because I never eat, well I do but just small portions," Charlie said getting up.

"Come on" Michael said opening the car door, Charlie smiled and got in the car. They arrived back at the school, and Charlie was glad to be there, she loved her friend Alex alot but he wasn't very talkative.

Charlie walked into the school, and looked for her friends,

"I'm going to catch up with Lorraine, um will you be alright Charlie?" Michael questioned

"I'm gonna be fine" Charlie said

"We'll I'll see you tonight, just meet me at my office and I think we should all sit down again and work this living thing out" Michael said

"Agreed" Sian smiled "I have a class so I'll see you later, Charlie" Sian smiled once again and walked off, Michael gave Charlie £5 for lunch and took her to her class, everyone was with Mr Chalk,

"Charlie!" Imogen ran up to her and hugged her, "What happened?" Imogen pulled her away.

"I just tripped over a really big hill over a bridge, I went to stay at a friends house" Charlie explained she could see Lindsay smirking in the corner off her eye.

"Do you know where Barry is?"

"Um...in the PRU?" Imogen questioned

"Thanks" Charlie said and walked out the classroom, Lindsay followed her and went up behind her grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Charlie snapped pulling away. "What do you want?"

"Suprised you came back" Lindsay exclaimed "Thought a coward like you, would have stayed away."

"What do you want with me?" Charlie questioned again, stepping back a little,

"If you knock my dad in your stupid little games you'll regret it" Linday explained

"It wasn't a game" Charlie said "Your dad, was a client you know at the house does that not bother you he was going around abusing children like that"

"Don't tell anyone" Lindsay said pushing her a little against the lockers, "Or I could find a way to shut you up again, maybe I can get my dad to tell his friends your here and they'll send you back where your supposed to be what your supposed to do" Lindsay smirked

"I won't say anything" Charlie stood stiff.

"Good" Lindsay said before slapping her across the face Barry then came along "Hey babe" Lindsay smirked, Barry walked up and kissed her on the lips.

"Charlie?" Barry questioned

"I see you've been busy I should have known" Charlie shook her head

"I didn't know you were coming back" Barry explained

"Hush" Lindsay placed a finger on his lips drawing herself closer, "You don't have to explain yourself to anyone, your with me now"

Charlie sighed and walked off going to the toliet kicking a bin down angrily, Jez was walking down the corridor.

"Everything alright?" Jez questioned

"Yeah...sorry I got angry" Charlie sighed

"Oh, I believe we haven't been introduced, I'm Mr Diamond, I was your mum's ex husband" Jez smiled.

"Charlie" Charlie replied "Excuse me" Charlie said and walked into the toliet leaning against the sink she was going to be sick again, and she was right she threw up in the sink.

She slid down the wall burrying her head in her knees. Charlie must have fallen asleep because she woke up in the same possition and walked out into the corridor, she saw Kevin Chalk in the classroom.

"Kevin" Charlie smiled

"Hi" Kevin smiled

"What you up to?" Charlie asked.

"Fixing this robot" Kevin said

"I can help you with that" Charlie said and her and Kevin began fixing the robot together.

It was now the end of the day Charlie walked to the staffroom and waited for Michael and Sian, but it was a long wait she waited at least an hour and half it was 5:30pm by the time they came in.

"Sorry Charlie we got a bit heald up" Michael admitted

"I don't mind" Charlie smiled

"Well if you want to you can stay at the school house for now, or you can live with one off us" Michael said,

"I think I should live with...Miss Diamond" Charlie said "I have issues to work through"

"Thats fine by me" Michael smiled "Please don't run away like that again if you have a problem you need to come and talk to us"

"Yeah I'm sorry" Charlie smiled.

"Nice work on the robot," Sian said, Charlie smiled at her before walking towards Sian's car hoping everything was going to be okay...

**Hope you liked the little twist, between Barry, Lindsay and Charlie, who do you think Charlie should be with?**


	7. Chapter 7 breaking through the bullet

Chapter Seven breaking through the bullet

That night, Sian and Charlie watched the lion king and had pizza from a resturant, they went to bed after that and Sian heard Charlie crying out in the middle of the night.

"Charlie?" Sian questioned and went in the room, "Come on" Sian shook her lightly but it was no use.

_"Help me"_ Charlie sobbed _"Please, help me" _

Sian sighed and lay down next to her and started humming to her, in her sleep gently stroking her forehead.

Charlie opened her eyes in the morning, and smiled she had a peaceful nights sleep for some reason, Charlie got up and took a shower then put her school uniform on.

_Wish you were there last night at the party xx_

It read from Barry, Charlie frowned and put her phone in her pocket before making her way down stairs.

"Morning" Sian smiled, and Charlie smiled timidly back,

"I don't want anything" Charlie said

"You have to eat" Sian said and put some buttered toast on the table, Charlie sighed and sat at the table.

"So why did you and Michael break up then?" Charlie questioned bitting into her toast.

"We just thought it was best" Sian smiled, "I guess it was too many memories"

"When did you meet Jez?" Charlie asked

"Um...about 5 years ago," Sian said

"And you got married and then never devorsed why did you seperate?" Charlie asked

"Um. I had an affair with your father, and things weren't the same after" Sian said, Charlie finnished half off her toast and put the rest of it in the bin,

"You were crying last night" Sian informed her, Charlie winced at what was being said, "In your sleep"

"I just have some nightmares" Charlie said and walked into the living room,

They both arrived at school, Sian walked to the staff room, and Charlie walked to her friends, Imogen and now Dynasty.

"Morning" Charlie smiled in the common room

"Mornin" Dynasty smiled, Charlie frowned seeing the soldior outside the common room

"Who's he?" Charlie questioned

"Dunno" Imogen shrugged, "So hows everything going, with your parents?"

"Fine," Charlie shrugged, "I'm living with Mrs Diamond, she's okay"

"Good" Imogen smied,

"We better get to class" Dynasty said, the three of them went to class, Dynasty and Imogen sat together where as Charlie sat by Kevin.

Meanwhile Maggie was in the kitchen, and Michael came in,

"Morning Maggie" Michael said coming in the kitchen,

"Morning" Maggie said "So how's Charlie, she was in a mess last time I saw her,"

"She's living with Sian at the moment, I think thats best" Michael smiled

"Did you have a word with Lindsay?" Maggie questioned

"Who?"

"Lindsay Forgues" Maggie informed him

"What about?"

"Well she, beat her up, when she was away apparently, thats what Charlie told me" Maggie added

"I'll have a word, thanks Maggie" Michael said and walked, off.

Charlie was still in Maths, talking to Kevin, when Michael walked in and she froze and looked down at her work,

"Mr Chalk can I please have Charlie" Michael came in, Imogen looked over to Charlie and sighed then grabbed her bag and following her father out of the door.

"Um, couldn't this wait?" Charlie sighed as they entered his office,

"Why didn't you, tell me about Lindsay?" Michael asked standing behind his desk,

"I didn't think I needed to" Charlie shrugged "It was only a missunderstanding"

"You don't even know eachother" Michael argued

"Yeah we kind of do" Charlie shrugged,

"Well I am going to make sure there are no missunderstandings" Michael explained "I'll have a word with her."

"No! I'm fine on my own" Charlie tensed up

"Your going to have to tell us sometime" Michael added

"What?" Charlie questioned

"I know you don't want to talk about your past, but your going to have to tell us sometime," Michael added

"I don't have to tell you anything, Leave me alone, its nothing to do with you" Charlie said defenisivly and walked off

"Charlie" Michael walked after her,

"What?!" Charlie shouted at him, "Why can't you just go away, I may be your daughter but I burnt that bridge along time ago" Charlie said and walked off,

"Everything alright?" Sian asked walking in the corridor,

"Why can't everyone leave me alone?" Charlie snapped and walked off, she bumped into Barry who was giving all the girls necklaces

"Want one?" Barry offered her one,

"No thanks, are you sure Lindsay wouldn't be jelous?" Charlie folded her arms,

"Of course not" Barry shrugged, "We broke up"

"Wow that was quick" Charlie said

"I knew who I really wanted, what do you say, tonight you could come round and we could you know..."

"Um I don't think so Barry"

"Oh come on" Barry said, "Scared you'll get in trouble?"

"No, Why would I trust you?" Charlie questioned "I mean your giving all these girls, neclaces not to mention, you would never help me all those days..."

"You know I couldn't I was just a kid myself" Barry argued

"I don't care, you could off gone to the police but you stood there and let them do all those things to me"

"Stop it" Barry said

"No thats the truth of it" Charlie growled,

"It wasn't my fault!" Barry shouted at her, causing people to stare at them,

"Um Barry" Christine walked up to them Charlie walked off leaving them, to it.

With just her luck she ran into Lindsay she was not having a good day,

"Lindsay" Charlie gulped

"You told them!" Lindsay shouted,

"I didn't tell Mr Byrne anything he found out, from Maggie so blame it on her not me" Charlie said and went to walk past her Lindsay grabbed her arm "Let me go" Charlie challenged her, she was surrounded by a group of girls, like the last time she got beaten up.

"Why should I?" Lindsay questioned,

"I will scream," Charlie said, and she was thrown on the floor, as a croud of students gathered to watch the fight commence,

"Scream then" Lindsay said and grabbed her by her hair swinging her around and slamming her against the wall. The students were chanting fight, Charlie wipped the blood from her mouth and then punched lindsay straight in the eye and a full fight was into action,

"Sir, Charlie and Lindsay, are fighting" Imogen ran into the canteen where Michael was with Tom and they ran up to see a full fight, Lindsay was pinned to the ground and Charlie wrapped her hands around her throat, Tom pulled Charlie away,

"My office now!" Michael demanded her and Charlie released herself from Tom, and walked to Michael's office, Tom helped Lindsay up.

"I hope she gets excluded for this" Lindsay shouted at them,

"You provoaked her we all saw it!" Dynasty argued,

"Liar!" one of Lindsay's friends said

"Right Lindsay go to the nurse, Tom will you take her?" Michael questioned, Tom nodded and led Lindsay to the nurse.

"Michael what's going on?" Sian walked up to him,

"Charlie and Lindsay had a fight," Michael explained

"What?" Sian sighed, "Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine, Lindsay I'm more worried about, she strangled her" Michael said heading towards his office,

"It was self defence Michael" Sian explained

"Yeah but that doesn't make it right, what if she did kill her?"

"Well obviously, Charlie isn't capable of that," Sian questioned "Otherwise she would have been killed along time ago, but what are you going to do? You can't exclude her and you can't let her go unpunnished"

"I'll offer her a deal" Michael said walking in to the reception, Charlie was sitting inside his office,

"What do you think your doing?" Michael snapped at her,

"You can talk! You went and had a word with Lindsay and I told you not to you went behind my back!" Charlie shouted

"What are you talking about?" Sian questioned

"Lindsay was the one who beat her up, when she ran away" Michael explained "Which I still don't understand because you two don't even know eachother"

"Yeah why would she beat you up just like that?" Sian questioned Charlie gulped,

"Its nothing to do with you"

"More secrets, well I'll tell you this I will not tollerate that kind of vilonce in my school" Michael shouted at her,

"I was deffending myself! She came up to me!" Charlie argued

"Like Rhiannon did then?" Michael snapped at her,

"What are you going to do exclude me?" Charlie folded her arms,

"No..." Michael said "I want you to see somebody"

"Michael I really think we should discuss this" Sian interrupted,

"I'm not seeing anybody" Charlie protested "I'm not the one who needs help! Its them, not me"

"Who?"

"The people who..took me" Charlie said, and suddenly there was a loud gun shot the sound vibrated through the corridors of the school,

"That was deffinatly a gun shot" Charlie said,

"go outside, now both of you, I'm going to pull the fire alarm" Michael said, Charlie didn't argue, Sian took her outside and Michael pulled the fire alarm,

Charlie walked over to where Imogen and Dynasty were, standing

"Connors in the building" Imogen said and went to go in but Michael pulled her back, and told her not go in, Charlie walked over to Imogen and Dynasty who were taken by Christine.

"I saw you and Lindsay fighting what a bitch" Dynasty said to Charlie

"Yeah well we have more important things to worry about, is it true that her and Barry broke up?" Charlie questioned

"Yes this weekend, but we should get her back" Dynasty said

"I don't think thats a good idea..." Charlie argued, Bolton then surrendered as the army came and arrested him. Charlie was waiting for Sian to finnish at school she was walking the corridors when she saw Barry,

"What are you doing here?" Charlie questioned

"Looking for you" Barry had a wide grin across his face.

"Barry I have a fealing that you only want me because you can't have me" Charlie raised an eybrow and slummed against the wall.

"Of course not" Barry replied "Your really important to me you know"

"Am I?" Charlie questioned

"Deffinatly, I've known you forever" Barry said pulling her across into the hall and they ended up sitting on the edge of the stage.

She didn't relise it was happening until it was too late their lips met and Charlie enjoyed the kiss and it went on for a while, Barry stood up, and heald out his hand,

"Why don't you show me how its done?" Barry asked Charlie cringed a little she hadn't had sex willingly, ever but she wanted to.

"Why should I? I've been a really bad girl today" Charlie said and kissed him on the lips and they ended up at the back of the stage together...


	8. Chapter 8 baby blues

_Chapter eight Baby Blues_

**Hello thankyou for all of the reviews, in** **these set of chapters up to ten, I'll be making sure Charlie is getting settled in to waterloo road. The next set of episode will be about her past enjoy! Warning deep Chapter!**

"Morning" Charlie smiled coming down the stairs, it was around half eight and Sian was getting her coat on,

"Morning you ready?" Sian questioned

"Of course" Charlie smiled and got her converses before grabbing her backpack,

"You alright Charlie?" Sian asked

"Yeah" Charlie said,

"You should really think about what your dad, said in the office yesterday, you can't go around strangling people" Sian said, as they got in the car,

"What so I'm supposed to sit there at take it, I tried that and it didn't work out for me..." Charlie argued

"I know how you feel," Sian said

"How can you possibly know how I feel?" Charlie snapped,

"Look maybe I don't but if you don't want to have counciling then I'm not going to force you to do it..." Sian said "How about self defence classes?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked at Sian, "Maybe" she muttered

They arrived at school, and Charlie went over to see Imogen and Dynasty,

"Have you seen Scout?" Charlie asked

"Um she's with Jade" Dynasty said "So Barry told me what you were up to last night after school with him" Dynasty added as they sat down in the common room

"You and Barry Barry?" Imogen questioned

"I'm not, with him its complicated, I know him from before okay" Charlie sighed,

"How do you know Barry when you said you were like kidnapped or something?" Imogen asked,

"He helped me" Charlie lied, Dynasty looked suprised

"My Brother?" Dynasty said

"Yes, look its complicated lets just leave it at that,"

"Oh alright then" Imogen smiled at her "But your parents aren't gonna be happy when they find out about you and Barry, especially your dad"

"I don't really care, its only a bit of fun I guess" Charlie explained

"Oh are you gonna tell her about Connor" Dynasty said

"Connor thought I was pregnant" Imogen added

"And are you?" Charlie asked

"No" Imogen said

"Good because you don't want that happening trust me" Charlie shook her head, Imogen and Dynasty looked at eachother.

"You've been pregnant?" Dynasty asked

"Of course I have...the baby died though, I didn't think it would survive, they left me on my own to give birth and the baby died within hours" Charlie explained

"I'm sorry" Imogen shook her head, "How old were you?"

"I was twelve" Charlie admitted, Imogen and Dynasty were shocked,

"Wow, thats a new one" Lindsay appeared from behind a book shelf "Didn't think you'd be that much of a whore then again what was I expecting?" Lindsay smirked,

"Shut it you" Dynasty defended herself,

"Or what are you gonna do? blonde bimbo" Lindsay growled

"She's more smarter than you anyday leave us alone, haven't you got anything better to do than stalk Charlie all the time?" Imogen snapped, Lindsay sighed and walked off.

"Thanks guys, So why did Connor think you were pregnant?" Charlie asked ignoring Lindsay,

"Aren't you worried she's going to talk about you?" Imogen asked

"I'll deal with it later" Charlie said

"Oh he found, a pregnancy test box, at home and it was his mums and guess who his mum has been dating?" Imogen smirked

"I don't know?" Charlie asked

"You really don't know?" Dynasty said "What seriously?"

"No why would I?"

"Your dad, Mr Byrne" Imogen explained

"Oh crap" Charlie said, "Is she actually pregnant?"

"Don't know" Imogen shrugged

"Maybe I should talk to my mum, do you think?" Charlie asked

"You should stay right out of it..." Dynasty said "Come on we got to go to class"

**Meanwhile** **a little while later...**

"Sian" Michael said walking down the corridor, "Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Um yeah she wasn't really going for the whole councilling thing but...I said about self deffence, and she's thinking about it" Sian replied,

"Good I'm glad she's settled, well sort off" Michael said

"Yeah have you seen her grades, they're impressive" Sian said handing him a grades sheat for their daughter.

"Esspecially for someone who has been locked away for more than a decade," Michael looked at the grades most of them were 'A's and 'B's.

They saw an artical on the walls of the schools about Charlie being pregnant at twelve they were both shocked.

"Oh my god, do you think this is true?" Sian questioned

"I'm not sure, go and find Charlie before she see's this" Michael said as all the students were looking at the different articles.

Charlie was in the canteen when Kevin came up to her she was sitting with Imogen, Connor and Dynasty she had a fealing everyone was staring at her.

"Charlie, have you seen this?" Kevin questioned and handed her the, article,

"What is it?" Dynasty asked

"Oh no" Charlie said in a shaky voice tears started to fall down her face "Lindsay wrote that stuff about me what I told you"

"That bitch" Imogen gasped,

"I have to go" Charlie said picking up her backpack, and running out off the canteen she saw Sian heading down the corridors and quickly ran the other way, ending up in a cupboared on her own she slummed down to the wall and burried her head in her knees.

"Imogen have you seen Charlie?" Sian questioned walking up to her daughter's friends in the canteen

"She ran off miss, it was that stupid cow Lindsay who put that stuff up, she heard us talking about it" Imogen explained

"Do you know where she went?" Sian asked

"No" Imogen shrugged, "Sorry"

"Alright" Sian nodded and walked down to where Michael's office "She ran off" Sian said

"Yeah but where?" Michael questioned

"I don't know but it was Lindsay who put that stuff it, they were talking about it this morning apparantly." Sian sighed

"Great" Michael shook his head "Poor girl,"

Meanwhile Christine, was putting some books away when she opened the cupboard and saw Charlie.

"Charlie?" Christene questioned

"I'm sorry" Charlie wipped her tears from her face and went to stand up

"You don't need to appologise" Christine smiled, "I heard and I'm really sorry, Charlie I am"

"Its fine" Charlie gulped "Now the whole school knows,"

"Your not on your own you know, I was raped too, I mean I know I wasn't heald hostage or anything like that-"

"It wasn't like...I mean it was worse than that I was a slave, I was trafficked and now everybody else knows it too" Charlie said, "I think I need my parents"

"Yeah" Christine smiled, and walked off, the corridors were empty nobody was around, she felt like there was pounds of weight on her shoulders she stood outside Michael's office and went to knock, but Michael came out.

"Charlie?" Michael questioned, "We were just coming to look for you..."

"Yeah sorry I needed some space," Charlie added

"I understand do you want to come in or?" Michael said, Charlie nodded and sat down on the familar chair at his desk Sian wasn't about it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to find out like that..." Charlie sighed

"Its not your fault" Michael smiled sadly

"I didn't tell you because I didn't wanna upset you" Charlie explained "Both of you, it wasn't a very nice story to tell"

"I know, you could have talked to us though, but Lindsay she really has it in for you why?" Michael asked "Come on we just want to help you."

"I knew her before I came here, her father was occiated with the people who took me. He never touched me or anything but he did to other kids and Lindsay doesn't want me to tell anybody" Charlie explained "I don't want any trouble" Charlie shook her head,

"Well do you want me to talk to her, give her a warning?" Michael asked,

"I don't mind" Charlie nodded "I'm sorry I've been distant I can't help it..."

"I understand" Michael said "Want to get out off here?"

"I have a class to get too"

"I'm the headteacher, see how this works?"

"I don't know..." Charlie bit her lip, "I really want to go home"

"We can do that," Michael said "Come on" he added and picked his coat up, Charlie grabbed her bag from the floor, and followed Michael to his car when Barry, stopped them

"Hey" Charlie turned,

"I'll wait in the car" Michael said, Charlie nodded

"Where are you going?" Barry questioned

"With my dad," Charlie smiled "I gotta go" she said and walked off, and got in the car...

"What did Barry want?" Michael asked

"Not much, he fancies me" Charlie smirked

"He's trouble you know" Michael said as they drove out the school

"I know" Charlie nodded, they arrived at Michael's house, Michael text Sian to tell her that Charlie was there

A few hours later Charlie was sitting on the sofa at Michaels house and Sian and Michael were in the kitchen. Charlie looked at her iphone which Michael had brought her and she had several messages

_Hope your Okay heard about Lindsay what a cow x from Scout it read_

_Call me later xx Imogen_

_Hope your alright xx Dynasty_

_You okay babe? What a slut that Lindsay is call me when you get this xxx Barry _

Charlie thought a lot about the baby since she has had the baby the baby boy she named, Alex. After her friend who had died there in that place, of course she had thought about him, but she knew that he would never had stood a chance, when she first fell pregnant they even tried to beat him out of her, she thought they were going to kill her. But Because there weren't many british children there, she was too good to lose and they couldn't risk abortion, she was so frightined and scared and alone she had know idea what to do. In a way she felt horrible because she was relieved when he was born still because he didn't have to feal any pain she had gone through.

Charlie stood up and took a deap breath she had to tell them about the baby it was only right they knew about it.

"Am I interupting?" Charlie wondered in

"Of course not do you need anything?" Sian questioned

"Nope" Charlie shook her head

"You did the right thing earlier, you know walking away instead off you know causing a fight with Lindsay over it" Michael told her

"I wanted to forget about it to be honest" Charlie shrugged "I can talk to you about it if you want to know?"

"Um...okay" Sian said and sat down at the at the table, Michael and Charlie did the same.

"I really didn't know if I was going to tell you or not to be honest I just forgot about it, and I didn't really want to bring anything like this up me and Imogen were having a conversation this morning and I was discussing it with them-"

"You'd talk to Imogen about this and not your own parents?" Sian asked

"Of course I would nobody my own age has never harmed me," Charlie shrugged

"Did you even tell the police anything when you came back, from you know captivity?" Michael asked Charlie winced at the word _Captivity_

"Yes I did I had a full examination I was in hospital for months I wasn't going to let them get away with it but they've not been caught yet" Charlie explained

"Good I might contact them later on, to see what they have wouldn't you like to know?" Michael said

"Yeah I don't mind" Charlie said "I suppose you wanna know about the baby..."

_She didn't know where she was, or what was happening to her she was surrounded by a group of chidren in a basement in some country fealing awfully sick,_

_"Do you know whats happening?" A younger Charlie asked another child, Alex sat up from the floor and walked over to her,_

_"I'm not sure but you better not tell them, cos you know what happened to that other girl" Alex said_

_"I know" Charlie sobbed_

_"Do you think its an STD?" Alex asked "They always make us take test for them"_

_"No, I think I might have a baby in me, pregnant?" Charlie sobbed_

_"Oh...I don't know what's gonna happen" Alex replied_

_""How long have you been here?" Alex questioned_

_"I'm not quite sure I've been lots of places, I was scared at first because I was took away from my mummy and then the man said that we'd go places but I'd never see them and then they started hurting me and now I just want it to stop" Charlie sighed "I miss my mummy and Daddy" _

_"I miss my mum and dad too" Alex replied "I've been here since I were...hum, I don't know..." _

_"Me neither" Charlie smiled, a second Child came over too them well a teanager a little older than the two off them, Charlie knew her as Amelia_

_"I couldn't help hearing your conversation" Amelia sat down next to them "You'll be fine" _

_"Will I?" Charlie asked_

_"Your british right?" Amelia questioned, Charlie shrugged_

_"You are...But your not alone I'll be here all the time" Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder Charlie flinched, but then the door opened at the chidren cringed away from thelight..._

_Eight months later_

_Charlie was lying in an attick in some country somewhere, she didn't even know somewhere in Asia anyway, alone except one, locked away frightened, Amelia was holding her hand._

_"I'm really scared" Charlie said_

_"We'll make them pay" Amelia vowed "Don't worry" _

_"I don't care...the ba..by" Charlie said and looked down at the still baby lying in her arms crying._

_"None of us deserved this" Amelia said "We should be at school, or playing with our friends not this, I've only been here two years and its starting to effect me god knows how long you've been here and poor Alex, they killed him" Amelia said "Then theres all the other children downstairs," _

_" ,me" Charlie sobbed_

_"Help you what?" Amelia questioned_

_"Help me escape, please...I just want to go home." Charlie cried a man then came in the room dragging her out by the arm and that was the last time she saw her baby and Amelia, she was dragged down stairs and locked in the room again,_

_"Amelia!" Charlie tried to shout but her voice was dry, _

_"Are you okay?" A boy about her age asked her, "You look like you could use a drink here" he offered her some off his botteled water_

_"Where did you get this? Nobody ever gets water like this..." Charlie asked once she drank some_

_"My dads out there my name is Barry" Barry smiled_

_"BARRY!" _

_"I have to go" Barry said going out the door leaving Charlie with the other children_

Michael and Sian Couldn't believe the story what was coming from their daughter, know child would have to witness that, Sian had tears in her eyes.

"You said Barry was there!" Michael said

"Yes he helped me!" Charlie argued

"He didn't let you go!" Michael said

"He was twelve and so was I and where would we go with no money in a forign country?" Charlie said

"Do you know where the baby is now?" Sian asked, Charlie shook her head

"I was in another country, when I had him, I hadn't had a clue,"

"You'll be alright you know" Michael smiled sadly, Charlie nodded and went to hug him she was glad that she had told them the truth.


	9. Chapter 9 the investigation starts

Chapter Nine The Investigation starts

It was a brand new day in Scottland, Charlie was walking to school since Sian had an early meating, Barry was walking with Charlie they were in the school playground when Imogen came over.

"That's my que to leave" Barry said kissing her on the cheak

"Bye" Charlie smiled, and they kissed breifly before he headed to the bike shead where the bike shead was.

"How come he has to leave?" Imogen asked

"He thinks we talk about girl stuff" Charlie smirked

"Guess what..." Imogen smiled happily,

"What?" Charlie asked

"Me and Connor are getting married," Imogen said "Don't tell anyone well, Kevin and Dynasty, know but nobody else"

"I won't, thats great, I'm happy for you" Charlie said, and looked over her shoulder, and saw Lindsay and her gang smirking at her across the playground.

"What's her problem?" Imogen asked

"I'm going to find out" Charlie said walking up to her Imogen going with her, Lindsay turned to her.

"I thought your dad would have gotten rid of you because what he found out last week about you" Lindsay smirked "Can't keep yourself in your trousers can you?"

"You know that's not true" Charlie stated,

"Of course it is why don't you go back to where you came from? Why did you even come here? Nobody wants you here" Lindsay challenged her

"Don't listen to her Charlie, she's just jelous" Imogen said

"You think I'm jelous?" Lindsay eyed

"Well I know your dad is a pig Lindsay, and you know it" Charlie said, and Lindsay slapped her across the face.

"You know what my dad can do to you" Lindsay threatened Sian across the playground saw and came marching towards them,

"Cooler now" Sian said to Lindsay, Lindsay smirked and walked off, along with her gang, Imogen stood there,

"Are you okay?" Sian asked Charlie

"I'm fine" Charlie said "I'll see you in class" Charlie said and walked off,

"What happened?" Sian asked Imogen

"Lindsay started saying really mean things to her, you should talk to Charlie" Imogen said and walked off. Sian turned around to see Jez pull in the drive way and out of the car came out Zack and Madi, Jez went to walk up to her.

"Sian mind if I have I have a word?" Jez questioned

"Sure," Sian smiled,

"Um, Zack and Madi's mum died and they need to live with me and my place isn't big enough for the three of us so I was thinking we could all move in with you? If thats okay?" Jez questioned

"Um...I'm sure I have the room for it, I need to talk to Charlie first," Sian said

"Sure" Jez nodded

"Why don't you talk to Michael and get them signed on at the school" Sian said Jez nodded and took Zack and Madi into the school, and into Michael's office whilst Sian went to her lesson.

After science Charlie was packing up her bag, when Sian stopped her,

"I hope your okay from earlier?" Sian questioned

"I'm fine" Charlie said "Nothing I cant handle,"

"Listen, my step children came in today, and they might have to live with us for a while" Sian explained

"You have step children?" Charlie questioned

"Yeah I do" Sian said "With Jez, and he might have to stay as well, I mean you can live with your father if you don't want to but its just their mums died and Jez doesn't have the room, in his place"

"I understand" Charlie said "I don't mind"

"Thats great" Sian smiled and hugged her,

"I don't know if I want to stay at yours anymore I don't like...want to be in the way" Charlie explained

"You won't be" Sian reassured, there was a knock on the door and it was Michael

"Am I interrupting?" Michael questioned,

"No not at all, whats wrong?" Sian replied

"Charlie, the police want to talk to you," Michael said "They're waiting in my office, they want some information"

Charlie sighed and walked out the room up to Michael's office damn police she hated them ever since, she had been captured or after them not being able to find her, them then questioning her for hours and pressuring her after her and none other than Jack - Sian's brother.

"Jack?" Sian said shocked,

"Um...Sian, I'm the lead investigator on this case and this is my partner, Emma" Jack informed

"Nice to meet you" Emma nodded

Jack nodded "Emma this is my sister, Sian obviously and you know her daughter Charlie and that's Michael, her father" Jack explained

Charlie sat down along with Sian, the two police officers stood up

"What do you want with me? I gave you all the information when I came back" Charlie sighed annoyed

"We know that but we have some knew evidence," Emma said

"This isn't a murder case" Charlie stated

"There are still several other children missing" Jack interrupted, "And this isn't way to get any new information from you, but we want you to be aware but we think who ever took you may be back in the area"

Charlie tensed up a little bit and everybody in the room seamed to notice, she bit her finger nails, this was just annoying.

"We also want you to identify somebody" Jack said

"Who?" Michael interrupted

"One of the people who we think were involved, with several murders, and this isn't just a kidnap, this is a human traficking case, and that is taken very seriously, and we need you to identify this man" Emma explained, she pulled out a picture of a man a very fat man, and Charlie flinched at the picture, She tried to supress her reaction but she couldn't Michael and Sian seamed repulsed by him, judging by Charlie's reaction.

"Charlie?" Jack questioned

"I...might have seen him..." Charlie whispered and looked at the floor again jigging her legs, trying to distract herself, biting her lip and glancing at the clock, it seamed like an interview.

"We need you to clarify his name" Jack stated and straigtened his tie,

"I...don't want to" Charlie whispered "Can I go? Please, I can't remember"

"Just try and remember," Sian said and stroaked her back, Charlie bit her lip, and burst part of the inside and it bled out a little bit

"Charlie, your lip" Michael said, and gave her a tissue,

"His name was...Jim something, I don't know his last name" Charlie shrugged and with that she ran out the room, Sonya wondered what was going on.

Charlie sat in the empty classroom crying she didn't want any memories about her past coming to light yes she did know the man in the photo, very much so to much to personal right now everybody was enjoying the football match. She was sat in the classroom hugging her knees affraid of what was to become, of everything. Everything that was going to happen to her, she tried not to think of the horrible past but it was hard not to forget the things that had happened to her. She sobbed again and burried her head into her knees deeper she wanted to scream in dispare but no sound came out she wanted no one to hear her. It was like she wanted to be in a sound proof room locked away from the rest of the universe nobody to hastle her, or want anything from her or annoy her or abuse her or hurt her that was the truth of it.

She didn't want to face anyone ever again she found herself crying again and again quietly, wanting this all to go away, she could do nothing. _It wasn't fair. _All the teenagers she had met hadn't had a hard life at all maybe a difficult life but they had never been abused in a way she had, Charlie heard the sound of the door opening and she flinched in fear.

"Charlie?" Michael questioned

"Sorry, I just wanted to be alone" Charlie stated,

"You don't need to be sorry" Michael said, and looked at Charlie who was clearly very upset, Michael went and sat down on the floor next to her. "Are you alright?" Michael questioned her, seamed to be the question of the day but he didn't know what else to say but she clearly wasn't.

"It just freaked me out...seeing that ph-oto seei-ng him" Charlie admitted

"I understand it can be upsetting" Michael nodded, "What did he do to you?"

"I...don't understand, what he did too me" Charlie replied "why did he keep on touching me?"

"I don't know" Michael gulped and hugged her,

"I'd always ask them to stop but they'd never stop, and I'd pled with them but they wouldn't listen to me, they just kept on doing it over and over again, they would listen I don't understand?" Charlie questioned him Michael didn't know how to answer,

"Come on" Michael said and stood up he helped Charlie up, "It'll be okay you know"

"Can I stay with you?" Charlie questioned "Mum says that Jez and them are moving in and I don't wanna be there anymore"

"I don't mind" Michael smiled, "Why don't you wait in the staff room"

"No its okay, I think I'm going to find Imogen," Charlie explained "Thankyou"

"What for?"

"For listening"


	10. Chapter 10 family affairs

Chapter ten Family affairs

**Sorry its so late due too college and course work.**

Charlie wasn't herself not since the police had come to visit her she had withdrawn herself completly.

"Charlie are you ready?" Michael questioned coming out of the kitchen

"Yeah I am" Charlie nodded grabbing her backpack and following him out the door, "Where were you last night anyways?" Charlie questioned him as they got into the car.

"Um I was at Christines" Michael said, Charlie raised an eyebrow and started to laugh at him, She had been scared on her own luckily she called Scout to sleepover.

"Wow" Charlie shook her head

"What?" Michael looked at her

"You have more off a life than me" Charlie said

"You gonna be okay today?" Michael questioned "You seamed pretty, beat up yesterday"

"I'm fine" Charlie said looking out the window, they headed to school Barry was waiting for her, "Bye" Charlie said and walked to where Barry was

"I told you I'm not talking to you" Charlie said walking past him

"Come on babe" Barry added

"No, I can't believe you did that to Kacey your own sister, leave me alone" Charlie said and walked off and saw Scout sitting with Rhiannon, Connor and Imogen. In the canteen.

"My dad was at your house last night" Charlie said to Connor,

"We know we saw my mum trying to sneek him out" Connor laughed

"Yeah he was trying to sneek me out" Imogen replied,

"Lol weird" Charlie said,

"Hey how come the police were there yesterday at the school?" Rhiannon questioned

"Something about me identifying someone," Charlie said breifly with that the bell went, for first class so everyone made there way to class, Charlie couldn't help thinking of that picture yesterday it gave her shiveres. The worst thing was she couldn't forget it she wanted to remind herself, to punish herself she looked at the picture she had took on her phone.

"Charlie?" She was interrupted by Mr Chalk who was above her

"Sorry" Charlie said,

"Phones aren't allowed in school" Mr Chalk said

"It's different rules for her" Lindsay interupted

"Thats enough, once more and I'll be keeping it" Mr Chalk said, Charlie placed it back in her pocket and huntched over a little in her seat. The bell rang once more and she walked out in the corridor the students seamed to be stired about something

"Whats going on?" Charlie went up to Kacey in the corridor,

"Your mum slapped Barry" Kacey informed her, Charlie widened her eyes and went to go and find Sian who in Michael's office.

"Whats going on? I just came out of class..." Charlie said walking into the office ignoring Sonya,

"Sit down" Michael instructed her and she sat down, "Please tell me you have not been sleeping with Barry?"

"Well we have a bit of a relationship going on..." Charlie replied

"I don't believe this" Sian interrupted.

"So what if we have" Charlie shrugged "He was the only person who I knew when I came here,"

"You didn't have to go and get in bed with him!" Michael shouted at her "Did he force you?"

"No! He didn't force me!" Charlie protested, "Barry is always really nice to me, nicer that he is here"

"I find that hard to believe" Sian said,

"Well your the one who slapped him" Charlie argued

"You weren't there" Sian argued with her,

"That still doesn't give you the right to slap him he's a student, your the teacher" Charlie said

"Charlie just go please" Michael shook his head, Charlie sighed and got up,

"What are you doing in the cooler?" Charlie asked "I thought she was the one who slapped you"

"Apparently I provoaked her, but she's the teacher so she gets sacked" Barry stated

"Barry, she's my mum" Charlie reminded him,

"I know that" Barry replied "That still doesn't give her the right, too..." Barry was about to say something but Michael came in.

"Charlie I think you should leave, Now" Michael said, Charlie looked at him and shook her head then shoved passed him. It was all going on, Charlie just walked out of school and headed of to where the sea was.

A few hours later

"Michael" Tom said, going down the corridor "Do you know whats going on with Sian?"

"She's not going anywhere" Michael replied

"What about the Barrys?" Tom questioned

"I'll deal with them later" Michael said going into his office,

"Michael, you should know, Charlie's done a runner" Tom said, Michael sighed and shook his head,

"Thought something like this would happen she's been having a relationship with Barry" Michael informed him

"I didn't think Charlie would want a relationship after what she's been through" Tom said "Do you want me to go out and look for her?"

"I'll go and get somebody else to do it," Michael sighed "I need you here incase something else kicks off, but I need to talk to you"

"About what?" Tom questioned as they got in the office

"Charlie" Michael said "What do you think as her form tutor, I mean as a parent its hard, to say do you think she's doing okay?"

"Academically she's doing fine, but I don't know what to say about emotionally, she tries to compress her emotions" Tom explained

"I understand" Michael nodded.

_Meanwhile_

"What are you doing here?" Charlie questioned Lindsay who was with her gang of sheeps Charlie was defeinatly outnumbered.

"Free country" Lindsay replied "What about you? Oh wait did you just have someone on that street corner?" The insult was echoed by laughs Charlie shook her head,

"Whatever, Lindsay, I know you only threaten me because you feal threatened by me what is it? my intellectual capticity?" Charlie questioned "Do you understand what that means?"

"Her afraid of you" One of her friends Clara blurted out, "No way"

"You don't even know me, I'm leaving" Charlie said, and went to walk past them but was pulled back by Lindsay and her gang.

"LET ME GO!" Charlie shouted "LET ME GO" she shouted again as she was dragged back into the alleyway Lindsay pinned her up against the wall and put a hand around her mouth. After Charlie stopped screaming she took it off,

"What are you going to do to me, what your dad did to me?" Charlie questioned facing her head up to the sky for space,

"Why scared?" Lindsay asked "Knife" Lindsay instructed Ella another one of Linday's followers past Charlie a knife, and Lindsay hung it up to her neck.

"Of a knife?" Charlie questioned "No" Suddenly, Lindsay dug the knife into Charlie's arm, and a car came out of know where Christine and Jez went marching up towards them,

"What have you done?" Jez questioned Lindsay, who dropped the knife on the floor, she attempted to run but Jez grabbed her,

"She stabbed me!" Charlie informed him

"We should get you to the hospital, I'll let Michael know" Christine said

"Um...I didn't stab you in the stomach!" Lindsay argued back

"You still stabbed her, we'll be informing, the police, come on Charlie, Jez will you get her back to school" Christine questioned

"Sure," Jez said looking at Charlie who was gripping her arm, Christine pulled her in the car.

A short while later Michael arrived at the hospital,

"What the hell happened?" Michael questioned

"Lindsay attacked her" Christine said

"I'm fine" Charlie rolled her eyes, sitting on the medical bay whilst the doctor was stiching her arm,

"She is going to be so excluded." Michael tutted

"I agree" Christine said

"Don't!" Charlie instisted

"Charlie, she stabbed you with a knife I should be going to the police not excluding her" Michael said

"What happened with Miss Diamond? and Barry?" Charlie ignored him,

"Your mothers fine we sorted it the situation is resolved Barry isn't being excluded and Sian isn't being fired" Michael informed her,

"Excuse me" Christine said and walked off,

"Your no longer seeing him thats one of the terms that he stays at waterloo road, you two aren't good for eachother" Michael explained

"Barry helped me!" Charlie shouted at him,

"I don't care if he helped you or not," Michael replied

"You can't decide who I can and can't see" Charlie argued getting up and walking away, "Thats my decision not yours" Charlie walked off heading of going down the corridor to see Barry.


	11. Chapter 11 into the lions den part one

_Chapter eleven Into the lions den part one_

It was the last week of term finaly Charlie was eating her breakfast, when Michael came in the morning,

"You okay?" Michael questioned

"I'm fine," Charlie said abruptly pushing passed him, "Going to school"

"Not on your own" Michael said, sitting her down, "I want to talk to you anyway" Michael said, Charlie sat down

"What is it?" Charlie questioned

"I'm sorry about last week, about, the whole Barry thing I want to give him a chance so I know you need to tell me if he forces you into anything you don't want to do, and I'm not just talking about the...physical aspect to the relationship okay?" Michael questioned

"I understand" Charlie nooded "Thanks"

"No problem" Michael said "You know the police have been in contact again they want you to go down to the station and see if you can answer anymore questions"

"I don't want too"

"Come on" Michael said "You need to do it at some time,"

"No" Charlie simply said they were interrupted by Christine entering, "Um, I'll wait in the front room"

It was soon, time for school Charlie made her way to her circle off friends not being harrassed by Lindsay since she had been excluded. Imogen and Charlie were in the canteen when, Sian came up to them,

"Mind if I have a word?" Sian questioned

"Sure" Charlie said and grabbed her bag "I'll see you in class," Imogen nodded, Charlie went to Sian's science classroom.

"Imogen came up to me this morning before you arrived" Sian explained

"What did she tell you?" Charlie frowned

"Just that how, you think that your second best to Madi and Zack" Sian added

"No...I lived there first, and I'm your daughter, even though I haven't been there, that doesn't make it right" Charlie explained

"I understand but, Madi and Zack are very important to me you could have lived there too but you chose to live with Michael, I love you all the same okay?" Sian summerised

"How can you love me, you barley know me" Charlie said, there was a knock on the door and it was Michael.

"Erm, the police have phoned" Michael interrupted them, Charlie rolled her eyes,

"What did they want again?" Charlie asked

"They arrested somebody" Michael informed her, Charlie froze her whole mind went blank, she gulped. "Somebody related to your case, apprantly,"

"What?" Sian questioned in disbalief, after many years of waiting, but for Charlie it was the oposit, she wanted to be rid of these people not be anywhere near them ever again, and she knew that would all be all her parents interested. "Well we have to go down the station then" Sian said, getting her coat.

"We can't, Sian not yet we all need to calm down believe me" Michael said

"Well you seam pretty calm, I seam pretty calm so lets go" Sian said going to the door and reaching for the door handle but Michael stopped her.

"Sian, we're not going now, can you honestly face him now?" Michael questioned

"Why couldn't you two face him? He didn't do anything to you?" Charlie interrupted them in a whisper, wondering at them.

"Because Charlie, he kept you prisoner for years, and your our daughter and I don't know if I'll just do something very stupid if I go down there today" Michael tried explain to her, Charlie looked confused. "Do you see?"

"A bit" Charlie shrugged "Who did they arrest?"

"A man named, Jim Hastings" Michael informed her the same man in the picture, Charlie gulped again, everybody stood there in silence for a second not sure what to say. Charlie bit back a sob, she did not want to cry, she wanted to be strong she hated crying and she didn't even know why, both Sian and Michael looked at her.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Michael walked over to her,

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" Charlie asked

"Sure" Michael nodded

"Another thing, the police want you to, go in for a questioning session again Charlie," Michael informed her.

"I can't" Charlie simply said before walking out and going into the toilet throwing up head first, down the sink.

"You alright?" Madi appeared in the toliets, Charlie washed her face and wipped her mouth,

"I'm fine" Charlie lied, and slummed against the wall,

"You don't look fine" Madi added, "Do you want me to get Sian?" Madi questioned, Charlie shook her head, and rested her hand head on her knees trying desperatly hard not to cry but it was getting worse and worse. Knowing he was just there. Right there.

"What happened?" Madi asked

"Can you just leave me alone please?" Charlie questioned

"Sorry for trying to help you!" Madi huffed and walked off, in a strop, Charlie sighed.

It was now just after second period Sian was wondering the corridors, when Tom popped out, of his classroom noticing her.

"Hey" Sian stopped,

"Hey, do you know where Charlie is?" Tom quesitoned

"Not again" Sian rolled her eyes

"Yeah she's supposed to be here, but she's not," Tom replied, "What happened?"

"She got a bit freaked out because they arrested, one of these men related to her case," Sian explained

"Oh, well that should be good news, I thought you'd be at the police station now sorting it out with Michael?" Tom questioned

"Michael doesn't think we should go down there today" Sian sighed, "He thinks we're all too angry to go down there"

"Maybe he's right" Tom shrugged "But he's not here now"

"What?" Sian questioned

"Yeah he left bout an hour ago" Tom explained, Sian looked angrily,

"Right well, I'll go and find him then, he was meant to wait for me, you know, I've been waiting fourteen years for this!" Sian exclaimed, not knowing the truth she got out her phone and rang Michael but there was no answer.

"I'm going over to the station maybe Charlie's there too" Sian added

"Sian I don't think thats wise, I doubt, Charlie would have gone by herself" Tom explained, Sian ignored him and wondered off

"Sian!" Tom shouted.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Barry were behind the stage kissing and making out.

"Why are you doing this?" Barry questioned Charlie,

"What do you mean, we're going out, I'm a girl your supposed to have sex with me thats how it works," Charlie said and went to kiss him but Barry stopped her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Charlie snapped

"Why are you throwing yourself at me?" Barry asked, a little bit freaked out.

"I'm not!" Charlie deffended instantly, she shook her head, and looked away from him,

"Yes you are" Barry said

"Leave me alone Barry!" Charlie and went into Kiss him again, Barry got up and gently pulled her away.

"Sort yourself out, your making a fool of yourself" Barry said and he left Charlie and walked off back to where he was supposed to be. Charlie got a text from Imogen.

_You still coming, Imogen x_

_Course x Charlie x _She realied and put her phone back in her pocket before making her way out, and jumping of the stage before bumping into Tom,

"Why were you over there?" Tom questioned

"Um...Christine asked me to put stuff away" Charlie shrugged

"Well whatever, you know your mum has gone down the police station thinking your there," Tom replied

"What?" Charlie said alarmed

"Yeah exactly," Tom said

"We have to stop her!" Charlie said, "You have to take me, please, I don't want them confronting him please.."

"They'll do it eventually Charlie!" Tom explained

"Come on _please_," Charlie begged, Tom sighed and nodded and took Charlie to where she needed to be.

They arrived at the station where Sian was at the reception Charlie ran up to her,

"Mum don't do this!" Charlie begged

"I want to see this man Charlie," Sian replied

"She's right Sian this is not a good idea" Tom shook his head "Michael isn't here"

"I don't care if Michael, isn't or is here he's not the boss of me well...on an employment baisis but still" Sian explained

"Michael's her father, wait for him to decide" Tom simply said,

"Please" Charlie begged

"Fine" Sian sighed and stormed out the station and into her car...

Later on that day Charlie found herself at Imogens wedding with Connor, Kevin, and Dynasty at was a good service, and Imogen and Connor were now married.

"Congrats Imogen" Charlie smiled and hugged her

"Thanks although you can't tell your dad considering, you know him and Christine and that" Imogen said

"I know" Charlie replied, as they walked round the corner across the deserted field where nobody could see them when suddenly Lindsay, appeared around the corner holding a gun, Imogen, Charlie, Dynasty, Kevin and Connor all froze.


End file.
